There is a need for effective compositions for the treatment of dandruff. One way of solving this problem is to prepare compositions that give better deposition of an antidandruff agent onto the hair and/or the scalp.
The present invention is based on the surprising finding that conditioning formulations can be formulated that give excellent deposition of antidandruff agents.